Starting a breastfeeding baby on a bottle is oftentimes difficult and may result of nipple confusion. It is commonly understood that there are fundamental differences between how a baby obtains milk from a bottle, and how a baby will get milk out of a breast. Because of these differences, a baby will try to use their familiar breast-feeding technique on the bottle and experience difficulty sucking from the bottle. Consequently, this lead to frustration by both the baby and the mother.
Mothers have tried various techniques in an attempt to get a baby to drink from a bottle, such as by trying to physically squeeze an internal bag within a bottle to get the milk to express into the baby's mouth. Various others have tried opening up the outlet hole in the nipple large enough so the fluid in the bottle will simply drain into the baby's mouth when it is tipped over. In both of these instances, the bottle is rendered useless as it is destroyed in its attempt to encourage the baby to drink from the bottle.
Despite the ineffectiveness of these conventional attempts, a need exists for an efficient container valve method and apparatus capable of both venting air and compressing a fluid in a container in order to induce the flow of a liquid from its outlet.